filmfandomcom-20200223-history
Brazzers
Brazzers ist ein Unternehmen mit Sitz in den USA das 26 kostenpflichtige pornografische Websites betreibt, das sogenannte Brazzers Network, (ähnlich wie das Bangbros-Network), das zur Zeit 2182 Sexszenen mit mehr als 900 Darstellerinnen enthält, was derzeit ca. 1058,7 Stunden Filmmaterial und ca. 825,3 Gigabyte entspricht. Daneben sind 1.285.099 Fotos erhältlich. Brazzers zählt damit zu den größten Pornoseiten im Internet. Am bekanntesten von diesen und sehr erfolgreich sind die Netzpräsenzen BigTitsAtWork und BigTitsAtSchool. Die über die Netzpräsenzen anseh- und im Format MPEG-1, Windows Media, H.264 oder als an iPod touch/iPhone/PSP angepasstes H.264 herunterladbaren Pornofilme, die in unterschiedlichen Genres wie beispielsweise MILF angesiedelt sind. Netzpräsenzen * Asses In Public * Baby Got Boobs * Big Butts Like It Big * Big Tits at School * Big Tits at Work * Big Tits In Sports * Big Tits In Uniform * Big Wet Butts * Busty & Real * Bustyz * Butts & Blacks * Day with a Pornstar * Doctor Adventures * Hot Chicks Big Asses * HQ Honeys * Jizz On My Jugs * JugFuckers * Milfs Like it Big * Mommy Got Boobs * Pornstars Like it Big * Racks & Blacks * Real Wife Stories * SexPro Adventures * Teens Like It Big * Time for Punishment * Brazzers Vault DVD Die Szenen der Genre-orientierten Netzpräsenzen werden mittlerweile aufgrund des großen Erfolgs auch als Sammlungen auf DVD herausgebracht, die den gleichen Titel der jeweiligen Netzpräsenz tragen, bisher sind erschienen: *''Big Tits at School'' Vol. 1-8 *''Big Tits at Work'' Vol. 1-9 *''Big Tits in Sports'' Vol. 1-3 *''Mommy Got Boobs'' Vol. 1-7 *''Pornstars Like It Big'' Vol. 1-8 *''Doctor Adventures'' Vol. 1-6 *''MILFs Like It Big'' Vol. 1-6 *''Real Wife Stories'' Vol. 1-6 *''Teens Like It Big'' Vol. 1-6 *''Big Butts Like It Big'' Vol. 1-5 *''Big Wet Butts'' Vol. 1-2 *''Baby Got Boobs'' Vol. 1-2 Auszeichnungen *2009: AVN Award - Best Adult Website, Brazzers.com *2009: AVN Award - Best New Video Production Company, Brazzers *2009: AVN Award - Best Big Bust Release, Big Tits at School, Brazzers *2009: XBIZ Award - Affiliate Program of the Year *2010: AVN Award - Best Big Bust Series (Big Tits at School) Ranglisten Alexa Internet führt die Netzpräsenz brazzersnetwork.com mit dem Rang 147 unter den Top 500 aller Netzpräsenzen weltweit nach Seitenaufrufen. Quantcast führt Brazzers.com in Rangliste der Top 100 US Netzpräsenzen mit mehr als 18 Millionen monatlichen Einzelbesuchen derzeit auf Platz 35, hinter der Seite von CNN auf Platz 30, aber noch vor der Seite der Bank of America auf Platz 41 und der Seite von PayPal auf Platz 42. Darstellerinnen *Darstellerinnen mit den meisten Szenen sind: Gianna Michaels, Eva Angelina, Shyla Stylez, Carmella Bing und Nikki Benz. *Andere bekannte Darstellerinnen des Brazzers Networks sind: Ana Nova, Amy Ried, Austin Kincaid, Alexis Amore, Bobbi Starr, Julia Ann, Bree Olson, Lisa Ann, Jada Fire, Kristal Summers, Angelica Sin, Diamond Foxxx, Katja Kassin, Kelly Devine, Devon Lee, Gina Lynn, Tory Lane, Devon Michaels, Hanna Hilton, Lezley Zen, Penny Flame, Rebeca Linares, Brooke Haven, Brianna Love, Ryder Skye, Ryaan Reynolds, Shy Love, Alexis Texas, Carmen Kinsley, Rachel Starr, Melissa Lauren, Krystal Steal, Priya Rai, Sandra Romain und Faye Reagan. Siehe auch *Bangbros Weblinks *Alexa Website Ranking *Quantcast US Site Ranking Kategorie:Website Kategorie:Pornofilmgesellschaft (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:Unternehmen (Vereinigte Staaten) en:Brazzers es:Brazzers pt:Brazzers ru:Brazzers.com